1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrical connector which utilizes the mating of a tapered contact element with the conductive rim of a hole for providing an electrical connector function. The invention further relates to electrically connecting a first board, cable , wire, or other current carrying means which is coupled to the contact element, to a second board, cable, wire or other current carrying means on which the conductive rim of the hole is located.
2. Prior Art
The electrical connector arts are crowded arts with many categories and subcategories of connectors. Besides the connectors of the art discussed in the Prior Art section of the parent application hereto, other types of connectors are known such as ribbon cable connectors, flex circuit connectors, pin and socket connectors, rack and panel connectors, zero insertion force connectors, coaxial cable connectors, insulation displacement connectors, quick connect/disconnect connectors, card edge connectors, board to board connectors, board to wire connectors, surface mount connectors, etc. Common to many of the connectors is that they include a male component which is coupled to a first device which is to be connected and a female component which is coupled to a second device which is to be connected, wherein the male and female components are arranged to mate. While two piece (i.e. male and female component) connectors are generally effective for their purposes, they are costly because they require two separate parts for accomplishing a single connection. In addition, where the connectors have multiple pins, connection and disconnection becomes difficult because of the forces involved, and the male connector is easily damaged during removal or reinsertion. Also, because a connector piece is required on each of the devices to be connected, the two piece connectors often take up valuable "real estate".